


Pressure

by MyVisionIsDying



Series: Bully Volleyball AU [2]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Kirby saves the team, Volleyball AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyVisionIsDying/pseuds/MyVisionIsDying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a pinch server, Kirby is the team's last hope of decreasing the point difference between Bullworth Academy's boys Volleyball team and their opponents. Pressure (and everyone's dependence) is thrust upon him once he steps onto the court as quickly as the ball being shoved into his shaking arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

They’ve been trailing behind by several points now, and Ted’s smug grin makes most of the team want to punch it off his stupid face. Fucking prick.

It had been a miracle that they finally got another point in this shitstorm of a match, but everything that led up to it had been off when Petey’s receive went up at an awkward angle, sending the ball spiralling further away from the court. Somehow Gary had managed to reach the ball just in time but even then, his toss to Jimmy fell short and the orange haired spiker’s fingers only just graced the ball to push it over the net as a feint. God finally made the decision to be on their side.

So it was no doubt that Galloway finds himself calling a timeout and having Kirby sub in for Derby, whose serves fall flat when under pressure. Theoretically, this strategic decision is a good move, the pinch server could bring the team up within a couple of points. Realistically, Kirby still doubted himself, especially after their previous match with Liberty City Academy and now all eyes are on him and the ball in his hands.

Everything seems bigger, more distant. Ted’s arrogant grin sends shivers up Kirby’s back, his former teammate still intimidating- even more so than before. Off to the side, Trent is nodding encouragingly as opposed to the teammates in front of him, Jimmy and Gary are staring. Two pairs of eyes narrowing but conveying very different emotions, Jimmy’s stare is sympathetic ( _”It doesn’t matter if you can’t do it, all that matters is that you still tried.”_ ) while Gary’s glare is colder and aggravated ( _”Hurry up moron, the more you overthink this the more you lose faith in yourself.”_ ). Two completely different ways of getting the same message across to their pinch server.

Kirby exhales, letting the ball bounce a couple of times and shifting its weight in his hands. He throws the ball up into the air, jumping soon after. Kirby steals a glance at the opposing team before hitting the ball- flying over the net, to Kirby’s surprise- and then it happens, the effect of the serve with the ball appearing as if it’s floating in the air. And as Johnny said once, it sends the opponents into a frenzy of panic, which is just what Ted’s team does. Three of their players almost collide into each other as the ball bounces back onto the court, earning the boys from Bullworth another point.

It doesn’t register to Kirby until Jimmy runs up and triumphantly slaps his back, “You did it man! You really did it!” he cheers. And strangely, Gary gives him an approving nod before yelling after Jimmy to not get his head in the clouds just yet as they need four more points to be tied with Ted’s team (and then another four points to win the damned game!).

Kirby successfully serves three more times before it’s stopped and Derby comes back onto the court. Kirby can’t keep the grin off his face as he wanders back to Trent and the others, knowing that he’s bridged part of the gap, that he’s been of use to the team.

And a spike from Johnny eventually lands them at 21 points after a faulty serve from Ted. Kirby knows his friends are going to win, it’s not just because of a gut feeling either. It’s because Gary’s serving next.

**Author's Note:**

> And another small drabble from my Bully Volleyball AU! 
> 
> Kirby needs some loving in this AU, so he gains the spotlight as the pinch server of Bullworth Academy's boys volleyball team.


End file.
